moderational_warfare_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Sandbox
Sandbox is a map that is included in the Mythic map pack. It was stated by Bungie to be the "ultimate Forge map." Sandbox was released to Xbox Live Marketplace on April 9, 2009. Sandbox was best known in the Machinima Virtual Conflict: Rise of Chaos, as the main Base of Operations for the Seven Sages, due to its terrain and Fortress like, as the main Base of Operation for the Seven surviving Xbox live players that were left on the network. Though missed during Viral Day, It was destroyed by Chaos during the Moderation War, when the virus Invaded and occupied the base for over 2 months, until it was finally liberated by a group of unidentified Xbox Live Players and two Moderators on December 12th, 2015. After the Moderation War, Sandbox was acquired by its original maker and author Bungie, and was redeveloped into the state it once was, and was given as a thank you present to the Seven Sages, players who were the ones who were truly Responsible for the War's end, and the Destruction of Condemned. Despite the Moderation War's end, Sandbox played another vital and critical role during both the Recording Era, Clan Crisis Era, where it was featured as the major home server and capital map of Shadow Ocean. It was also described that the map alone during the 2 years from 2016 and 2017, had been expanded to the point that Shadow Ocean was able to establish checkpoints, and military installations, about 30 to 89 miles outside the boundaries of the Sandbox map itself into the art pixelated deserts, where with the use of special software, were able to make the backgrounds solid enough to stand on, operate vehicles, and even forge build on it. Sandbox during the Clan Crisis Era would be assaulted twice during the war, by both the Gravemind at one point in December of 2017, and eventually by the White Sky Riders on January 5th, 2018, which resulted into the end of the Clan Crisis War. Despite all of the hardships, Sandbox was still active during the postwar era, all though it is unclear if it is still the Capital map of Shadow Ocean, or if it is still expanded as it was during the Recording Era before the conflict. Apart from its fictionalized history of being both used as a base during the Moderation War, and Clan Crisis Eras, in reality Sandbox is identified to be RagingSun6989's oldest map in real life, as it was created in 2009, a couple of days after the pack was released, making the map 4-5 years old, before it was destroyed by Chaos in the Moderation war. ''History 'Prior to Moderation War' 4-5 years before the events of the Viral Invasion in the year 2009, Sandbox was often visited by RagingSun6989, multiple times in order to come up with distinctive maps in order to create for future Matchmaking games for friends on the Server, He was able to create a major military style looking base, just for the fun of it. By 1 week, RagingSun6989 was able to construct the map, on the original Halo 3 ODST, before transferring it to the Master Chief Collection in 2014, after joining Xbox Live for the first time. However he would have no idea of knowing that his main map would become a real base of Operations in the future in the fall of 2015. 'Viral Day' 'Moderation War October 5th - 15th 2015' After Viral Day, along with the Immediate fragmentation of over 200,000,000 Xbox Live Players including those of Xbox Live administrators, Sun, had returned to his map only to be joined by 6 other players. RisingSun and the five other Players decided to use Sandbox as a Headquarters in order to Attack Chaos held Servers around Halo 3, but eventually got word on Microsoft's decision in pulling the plug on Xbox Live, despite this threat, StealthStrike280 was able to convince Microsoft into giving the seven players time in order to prove that the AI Invasion can be halted, and in a split second, the Seven Players left Sandbox and entered StandOff where a massive Battle took place. The Seven players were able to successfully repel an entire Chaos Invasion, plus taking out one of their leaders, this sudden turn of events against the AI army impressed Microsoft and thus saved Xbox live from being terminated. The victory at StandOff was remembered well by the Seven Players, who then eventually decided to train more in Sandbox's underground cavern in order to get better prepared for future Battles which lie ahead in the Moderation War, and by this point the new team now known as the Seven Sages than declared its own Guerilla war against Chaos held Servers in Halo 3 and ODST. 'Fall of Sandbox' Despite having to mount successful guerilla attacks against Chaos throughout Halo 3 and ODST Maps, Condemned eventually learned of Sandbox, and launched an surprise Invasion of the Server, catching the Seven Sages off guard, and forcing them to evacuate by air from the Evacuation Platform in the sky and escape out of the Halo 3 server and into the Halo Reach game network. After the Battle, Sandbox was destroyed by Condemnation and was merged with Sandtrap, thereby destroying the entire Sandbox Map along with Sandtrap. 'Chaos Occupation & Seven Sage return to Sandbox' Despite its destruction the Map was still accessible in which the Seven Sages had returned to Sandbox about 2 months later in mid November, after it had fallen, after successfully launching an attack in Halo 2 Anniversary Storm Island and learning about Operation Fire Surge, a unique and special operation that was best known to be Condemned's main goal. Development by Condemned, it was by Sandbox's fire wall, that Condemned was able to utilize his data and gather a large stockpile of it in order to put his plans into action, of expanding his Chaos military into the real world. The Seven Sages, after discovering this, quickly disperse, while the two snipers of the Seven Sages, along with a single anti tank player of the group. were fending off against a Chaos Counter Attack on the high grounds, four of the group ventured into the server in order to find the source of the transfer data, before it could be triggered by Condemned. Despite being heavily fortified, the group of three Sages, eventually found the chamber which contained the reality Data stream which contained the coordinates sent from IMPACT Fortress and erased the Data stream just before a Chaos Army could be spawned into the real world from Sandbox. 'Final Months of the War' Sandbox was eventually Liberated about 3 weeks after this raid, and was once again brought back under control of the Xbox Live Players, by December 12th, 2015, about 2 months after the map's fall to Chaos. 'Post War' After the Moderation War, Sandbox was repaired and re developed by Bungie, into the state it once was before the Map fell to Chaos, and was given as a Gift to the Seven players who had been able to hold out against Chaos until Microsoft was able to finally breach the Viral Ban Fire wall and the Xbox live Administrators along with millions of other players were able to overrun Chaos, while the Seven Sages destroyed Condemned in Halo 4. 'Year 2016' 'Recording Era & Expansion' Sometime during the Recoding Era, RagingSun69897 was given access into ownership of the map Sandbox, which were one of the first maps to be recoded and republished on the Xbox Live servers of the Halo 3 section of Xbox Live, by January 3rd, 2016. By January 4th 2016, RagingSun6989 would eventually go on to make new friends while playing some matchmaking games on Call of Duty World at War, and eventually would go on to create a new clan that would eventually become known as Shadow Ocean on this very map, where both him and multiple clan members would spend several days conducting trainings and new and improved installments towards Sandbox, even going as far as to finding away to venture outside the map, and beyond the walls into the artistic desert backgrounds by March of that same year, due to the intense popularity that Shadow Ocean was becoming, further forcing the original high ranks including RagingSun6989 to recode, and expand Sandbox's perimeter in hopes of fitting almost 900 to a 1,000 people on it. 'Clan Crisis Era 2016-2018' 'First Oceanic Baniard War' 'Oceanic-Flood War' 'Assault on Sector A' 'Battle of Sandbox' Overview Sandbox's setting and architecture are similar to Sandtrap, but its forging capabilities greatly surpass Foundry. The map consists of three distinctive layers: the main ground area best for vehicle-based maps, the "Sky Bubble," a location high above that can be used to create floating maps with falling death barriers, and "The Crypt" underneath which is the best way for making enclosed arenas. The layers are separated by default, but can be accessed and connected in Forge. Sandbox, along with the other two Mythic maps, Assembly and Orbital were shipped with the Limited Edition of Halo Wars. These maps were then released on Xbox Live Marketplace on April 9, 2009. The release date for the other three Mythic maps was released with Halo 3: ODST on September 22, 2009. Base Layout 'Ground Hall' 'Sky Hall' 'Subterranean Lair' 'Gallery' Xbox 4_12_2018 11_31_31 AM.png|Evacuation Platform, upper View, of the platform contains a Single Hornet and 4 Banshees, that would later go down as the Seven Sage Banshees... (With Grid) Xbox 9 23 2017 5 24 14 PM.png|Ground Hall Armory, located within the halls of the Seven Sage's main Sandbox base of Operation known as Ground Hall. Sky Hall Interior.png|The Hallway leading towards the Banshees and Hornet, known as Sky Hall is teleported from the North Teleporter Wing from Ground Hall on the ground. Xbox 9 23 2017 5 28 20 PM.png|4 Platforms which once held the Seven Sage Banshees before the ships were switched to the Evacuation Platform in the sky. Ground screen shot Hall.png|Screen shot of Ground Hall the Seven Sage's main base of Operation, located in the Center of Sandbox. Xbox 9 23 2017 5 26 03 PM.png|The Lair, shown under Ground Hall, where the Seven Sages normally practice with their guns at this firing range before spawning out into Chaos occupied servers. Sandbox Sand Line.png|The desert Perimeter served as the main defense line which guarded Sandbox from Chaos forces at the time of the Moderation War... Xbox 4 12 2018 11 29 18 AM.png|4 Banshees along side one signle hornet, make up the Airforce of the Seven Sages during the Moderation War, as the Evacuation Platform served as its main landing platform... Xbox 4 12 2018 11 25 36 AM.png|View of Sky Hall from the ground section of Sandbox... Xbox 4_12_2018 11_30_53 AM.png|VIew of Sandbox from a birds eye view from Sky Hall... Xbox 4_12_2018 11_27_41 AM.png|Aegis Tower, was a major vital structure that was turned into a radio station with the help of special mods and softwares, during the early weeks of the Moderation War before Sandbox's fall to Chaos on October 15th, 2015... Xbox 4_12_2018 11_28_46 AM.png|Two Plasma Cannons were placed at the entry way to the platform, on Sky Hall in order to use in the wake of an Emergency, this tactic came useful during the Fall of Sandbox on October 15th, 2015... Trivia *''The original Map Sandbox, was created by Bungie in 2009, after the release of Halo 3 ODST, but the main Virtual Conflict set was created by 2091riveraisrael in 2009, in the first Halo 3 game, before it was redone in the Master Chief Collection in 2014... **''Ironically this makes the Sandbox base set to be 4-5 years old making it the oldest map to be introduced to the Machinima, and Seven Sage's first base in the entire alternate history of Virtual Conflict Rise of Chaos, as all other Seven Sage bases were constructed in the fall of 2015, making them only days old to months old...'' *''According to RagingSun6989 it was stated that in reality, Sandbox was a real frustration map to construct, for at the time of Halo 3, Forge options were limited, and phase-coding was non existent at the time...'' *''It is unclear if Aeons Windspear of the Seven Sages and one of RagingSun6989's oldest friends on the server at the time, may have known about Sandbox being RagingSun6989's oldest map creation at the time 3 years before he joined Xbox Live...'' *''Sandbox, despite being the first headquarters of the Seven Sages, along with being the first major base to fall to Chaos, was also the first major base of operations that was commissioned and modded by the Seven Sages to listen to radio waves and news broadcasts with the use of proper modding and Software updates, this major historical operation would be conducted through Epitaph, after Sandbox's Destruction on October 15th, 2015...'' *''Like Snowbound, and Citadel, Sandbox makes an appearance and once again plays the role of a base of war, in Virtual Conflict: Clan Warfare, which takes place 2 years after the Chaotic Disaster...'' **''In fact it was discovered by Aeons Windspear, during the final months of the Clan Crisis, that the birth of Shadow Ocean originated from Sandbox, revealing that Sandbox is the capital and home map for the ocean/water based military clan...'' *''Sandbox by far was assaulted twice during the events of an Xbox Live disaster, the first being the Condemned Disaster on October 15th, 2015, the second being the Clan Crisis 2 years later on January 7th, 2018...'' Category:Servers Category:Halo 3 Maps Category:Halo ODST Maps Category:Xbox Live Regions Category:Halo Universe Servers Category:Servers used in the Moderation War Category:Seven Sage Base of Operations Category:Seven Sages Category:Shadow Ocean Home Servers Category:Clan Crisis Era